global_pals_friends_foreverfandomcom-20200215-history
How it All Began
How it All Began is the first video episode of Global Pals: Friends Forever. It was released on Feburary 18th, 2017. Plot Meet Hope Amamiya. American? Check. VHS collector? Check. Girl with friends? Only four... But that changes when these three new friends along with Hope's old friends, meet for the very first time. Summary Hope is looking online for friends her own age since the girls at school refuse to talk to her because of her awkward obsession with VHS tapes. Her dad walks in and suggests that there are other girls in town who are willing to be her friend. Hope explains this isn't that easy ("I Want the Globe to be my Friend."). Her dad cheers her up with a new invention, the Global Port. After that minute, Hope makes friends with Dawn, and is transported to a hustling bustling Morrocan market where she's almost trampled by a herd of chickens, when a mysterious girl climbs from her window and saves her before the chickens can scratch her. The girl introduces herself as Dawn, and realizes Hope is still in her PJs, and gives her something out of her closet and takes her through her hometown of Marrkasch in song ("Welcome to Morocco"). Hope is amazed by the city and asks how she can get home. Dawn suggests that she could also meet her friend Danielle in Mexico, but since she already got back from Paris, there's no way she can go back so quick. Hope suggests the power of the Global Port. She points it to Dawn's wardrobe mirror and creates a portal to Mexico City. Danielle is surprised at how Dawn got to her room but is introduced to Hope who is wondering about Mexico and making friends there. Danielle cheerfully agrees to become her second new friend. Danielle asks if they've ever listened to pop music from Mexico and walked the streets of the city before and takes them on a self guided tour of Mexico City. ("Bidi Bidi Bom Bom") The three quickly get to know one another as Danielle freezes at a cage full of chickens as she reveals that she's afraid of chickens. Hope suggests that they dash through the chickens and get to the other side in which they do so. Hope asks about Australia and mentions she has a friend in Melbourne. Hope then gives Dawn and Danielle their own Global Ports and travel to Melbourne, Australia, where they catch Zoe Calvin surfing on the waves of Australia's waters. Zoe introduces herself and becomes well acquainted with the girls to the point of inviting them to lunch. What's served up is a classic dish from childhood with a twist. ("Hot Potato + Chocolate Spaghetti") Over lunch, Hope discusses the friends she made before meeting her new friends. Upon mentioning Priyanka, Zoe mentions the name is familiar and wonders how she is. Hope gives her a Global Port and she uses it to go to Mumbai. It is night and Priyanka just returned from school when Hope and the others come through the portal and with help from Zoe, are all introduced to Priyanka. Priyanka relieves herself of being exhausted, and becomes excited again and takes them all through the city to show them what there is to see in Mumbai. ("Jai Ho") Hope is excited to have new friends, but then remembers her old friends, she then tells them that she's got friends in Japan, England and Germany that she wants to meet. Using their five Global Ports they travel to Tokyo where Yuki is just walking home from school and finds Hope and the others, in which she proceeds to hug Hope in happiness to find Hope has come all the way from America as she promised. Hope introduces Yuki to her new friends from Morocco, Australia, India and Mexico. Yuki greets them all and takes them by the hand to show them Akihabara and all of Japan ('Wonderful Rush") Yuki takes them to a cafe which they catch up and she asks about Antonia, the pen pal she met in Disney World several years ago. Hope tells them that they should go see her next, and travel to Numberg, Germany to see her. Antonia is ecstatic to see Hope and see her many friends with her. In order to get to know them better, Antonia teaches them a song about colors in German which is also an introductory song. ("My clothes are Green Green Green") After they sing, Hope remembers about her friend Shannon. Antonia mentions she just returned from Manchester last week and saw her selling eggs in the market. Hope and the others then travel to England, where Shannon is surprised to see them. Hope explains she's happy to see her again and about the device her dad made. Shannon is happy to know that she can travel to the big city if she wants. Hope has an idea of doing a big hoedown like in America. But realizes she's wearing city girl clothes. Dawn appears wearing American cowgirl clothes and mentions that when they put together an outfit they can change in to it on the spot and all become cowgirls. Hope and the girls sing together and practice a hoedown that Shannon learned when she was in junior high as a exchange student. ("Hoedown Throwdown") Hope remembers her mom is coming home soon and doesn't want to worry about her being missing. They exchange Friend Contacts and decide to become forever friends and they all go home. Hope returns home happy and begins telling her father how much of a genius he is. Songs # Happy Global Train! # I Want the Globe to be my Friend # Welcome to Morocco! # Bidi Bidi Bom Bom # Hot Potato + Chocolate Spaghetti # Jai Ho! # Wonderful Rush # My Clothes are Green Green Green # Hoedown Throwdown Category:Global Pals Friends Forever